10 Things I Love About You (Jelsa)
by Freckled Princess of Arendelle
Summary: {Sequel Short to 10 Things I Hate About You (Jelsa)} Jack and Elsa talk about Elsa's sonnet and Jack surprises Elsa with a sonnet written all about her.


**Hi everyone!**

 **Most recently I finished my fanfic** _ **10 Things I Hate About You (Jelsa).**_ **On the last chapter I got a few reviews asking if there's a sequel. In reality, there is no sequel to** _ **10 Things,**_ **but that doesn't mean that there can't be a little sequel chapter written out there. ;)**

10 Things I Love About You

Heavy, thick snowflake were falling outside the window as Elsa and Jack sat in the warmth and comfort of Elsa's family room. At the moment _The Outsiders_ was playing on the television and the couple was sitting on the same couch and watching it. While Jack reclined back against the comfortable seat, Elsa sat snuggled up beside him with her head on his shoulder.

"Hey Els," Jack spoke up.

At the sound of his voice, Elsa looked up. "Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?" Jack asked curiously. The look upon his face showed that he was thinking about something completely different than the movie.

"Sure, anything." the girl answered. She sat up and glanced at him in sudden curiosity.

"Did you ever get your sonnet back? The one you presented on the last day of class?" Jack asked.

Surprised, Elsa tucked her legs to her chest. "Yeah I did, Mr. Aster actually stopped me at the end of the day and gave it back to me." she answered with a small smile.

"And what did you get?"

"I got an _A_!" Elsa announced.

Jack smiled at the happy glow on her face. "Really?"

"Yes, believe it or not Mr. Aster actually liked it. He said it was very deep and original." Elsa said. She then titled her head to the side. "Why do you ask?"

Jack gave her a small shrug. "I don't know, maybe because I fell in love with you even more after it." he revealed.

Elsa's smile widened and she reached out and kissed him on the cheek. Surprised, Jack closed his eyes and leaned in to meet her lips. His left hand came up and cupped her cheek to hold her close.

When they pulled back, Jack grinned at Elsa. "You know I couldn't stop thinking about that sonnet for a while after you read it."

"I wouldn't be surprised. It was pretty emotional. You looked like you were going to cry. Just imagine the two of us becoming an emotional wreck in front of the whole class." Elsa admitted with tease. She reached out and intertwined her hand with Jack's.

Jack brought her hand to his lips and pecked a kiss on her small knuckles. "But we didn't. So going back to the sonnet. After you read it, I couldn't get the poem out of my head, even after we made up. A few days into break, I was sitting at home and I've decided to write a sonnet of my own for you."

Elsa giggled. "You? Writing a sonnet?" Somehow she could not picture that.

"Yes Elsa, I wrote an official sonnet for you. I already showed my love by singing, now I'm gonna turn into the most romantic playwright." Jack announced as he reached out and grabbed his backpack.

Smiling happily, Elsa reached out and cuddled closer to him. "What did you write about?" she asked as she watched him shuffle through his bag.

"My sonnet for school was done in five minutes before the bell and ended up tattooed with a big, fat C. So I threw it out." Jack said. He withdrew a blue notebook and began to flip through the pages.

"This piece though, took some time and effort. I wanted to make sure it was perfect. Are you ready to hear it?" he asked, stopping at a page and looking up at the girl.

Elsa nodded and sat up. "Yes!"

"Okay," Jack cleared his throat and looked down at his written work. "This is my polished, nonplagerized, legally copyrighted sonnet, titled 10 Things I Love About You."

 _I love the way you smile at me,_

 _And the way you flip your hair._

 _I love the way you drive my car._

 _I love it when you stare._

 _I love you in your big dumb sweats._

 _And the way you're always on my mind,_

 _I love you so much it makes me sick._

 _Look it even makes me rhyme._

Elsa giggled and cocked her head to the side, struggling to hold back and not kiss the life out of him right there.

 _I love it…_

 _I love the way you're so bright._

 _I love it when you attempt to lie._

 _I love it when you make me laugh;_

 _Even so when you make me cry._

"Since when did I make you cry?" Elsa exclaimed.

 _I hate it though, when you're not around_

 _And the fact that you miss my calls,_

 _Yet I love the way I don't hate you;_

 _Because you're my girl,_

 _And I want nothing more._

Jack dropped his notebook and let out a relieved sigh.

"Wow I don't think I cou-" he suddenly stopped when Elsa threw her arms around his neck and threw herself into his arms.

His eyes widened and his heart fluttered as Elsa reached out and cupped his cheeks, her lips crushing his. His arms remained around her small waist as Elsa pulled back and smiled at him. Her dark eyes were bright with joy and Jack felt his heart melt at how beautiful she looked.

"So, what did you think?" he whispered, pushing her bangs back from her forehead.

Elsa reached out and kissed him on the lips. "I love it, thank you Jack."

Returning her smile, Jack pulled Elsa up onto his chest until she was lying on top of him. As Elsa laid her head down on his chest, Jack set down his notebook on the nearby coffee table and grabbed the blanket that fell off them. With a swift sweep, he covered them both. Snuggled underneath the blanket, Elsa nestled herself against Jack's warm body and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I love you Ice Queen." Jack whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"And I love you Jack Frost." Elsa purred as she kept her arms around him and the couple returned to watching the movie.

 **I'm not a playwright so I don't know if this even fits as a sonnet but I just thought it'd be cute to see Jack write something for Elsa. :)**

 **Have a nice day!**


End file.
